


Greek In The Pink

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Friendship/Love, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One True Pairing, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the borders fail at Camp Half-Blood Nico was ordered to take Leo and shadow travel away, after they had shadow traveled a few times they end up in the strange town of Bathory where they meet Vlad and Henry. After the gods find out where the demigods are they cast a 'curse' or 'spell' over the small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek In The Pink

 

 

_Chapter 1: Enter the demigods, Vladimir Tod._

“Nico!” Percy's voice cut through the air, the son of Hades whipped his head around as he brought his sword down on the monster he was currently fighting. Nico's dark eyes questioned why Percy had called him, after a moment Percy yelled across the camp again. “Take Leo and go!”

Nico's eyes widened and he shook his head, then yelled back. “Hell no!” He flinched when one of the hellhounds that slipped away from Mrs. O'Leary raked its claws across his back. Hissing in pain Nico spun around and brought his sword down on the hellhound.

Percy watched the young boy and then his eyes flickered to Annabeth as if he was pleading her to help him get Nico and Leo out of there. Ever since the borders failed that morning monsters came from everywhere. The daughter of Athena sprinted across the camp and stood next to Nico, slashing at any monster that neared.

“Look, Nico, get yourself and Leo out of here.” Her eyes flashed over to the pale boy who seemed to be panting from all the fighting.

“Annabeth, I can't leave you guys...I have to help..” Nico pressed his lips together in desperation and brought his sword down on another monster.

Annabeth pulled out a small dagger and chucked it. “Nico, summon a skeleton army and then go, we'd be fine with them but please take Leo away from here,” She paused and narrowed her eyes. “You know he's no good at fighting..”

The son of Hades wiped his face with his hand, and his eyes went over to the Latino who was frantically running in front of Cabin Nine. Letting out a small sigh, Nico nodded lightly. “Fine.” He re sheathed his sword and stomped his foot he watched skeletons peel themselves out of the ground, he spoke to them as they lined themselves up. “Listen here general you will fight with these demigods, and you are to return the underworld when your job is done.”

The skeletons chattered there teeth, and then the raven haired boy moved past them and over to Cabin Nine. When arriving Leo threw something at Nico, it looked like a motor but he just dropped it. “Leo, come on we're leaving now.”

The Latino stopped and stared at the Italian, then raised an eyebrow. “Where to?”

“Somewhere far away, so lets go.” Nico held out his hand for the other which Leo looked at for a moment before he placed his scarred hand into Nico's pale one.

Nico pulled Leo past the monsters and demigods fighting, towards the woods. When they got there the son of Hades pulled the other into the shadows. Then they shadow traveled away from Camp Half-Blood

* * *

 

Vlad raised his one hand as his other rested on the desk. “Otis, what does Greek Mythology have to do with me? Aren't the Greek gods something the Greeks made up to explain the human race and the seasons and all the things that surround them?”

The elder vampire let out a soft breath and leaned against the oak table as Nelly walked into the room and sat drinks on the table, then Otis spoke. “Vladimir, the Greek gods are going to play a huge role in your life sooner than you think.”

Vlad sighed and leaned his head on the table, his eyes flickering over to the clock on the wall, he had been listening to Otis for almost two hours. They've been talking about how myths affect his life more than he thought was possible.

After another thirty minutes or so of just sitting there, there had been a knock on the front door Nelly moved away from Otis to open the door. A sweet smile came to Nelly's face as she glanced back at Vlad. “Henry's here.” 

“Finally! Thank the Greek gods! Even though they don't exist!” He stood up quickly and moved away from his uncle and over to his best friend.

Henry  grinned slightly as he walked into the house. “So you missed me that much, Vladdy?” Vlad groaned slightly and rolled his eyes.

That night they were going to go hang out at an abandoned graveyard, only because Vlad insisted on doing so. Once they were out of the house and some ways away the pale male stretched slightly and glanced at his best friend. “So Otis is teaching me about Greek myths, and gods and goddesses...Do you think that could mean something, Henry?”

The blond scratched his head lightly and shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not really into all your vampire stuff.” Vlad sighed and shook his head, he was pretty sure Otis knew something he didn’t because he only started teaching this stuff after he came back from New York.

The two boys walked down the street and up the hill into the old abandoned graveyard where they heard someone fussing someone else out. Vlad moved and pulled Henry to the side just incase it was a police officer or even Bill and Tom.

As Vlad and Henry hid in the shadows Nico stepped out of another shadow talking to Leo quickly. “I can’t believe you actually put that on! Gods! You look ridiculous, we should have never stopped in that last town!”

“But Nicy! I wanted tacos.” Nico rolled his eyes in frustration and then ran a hand through his hair for a moment. He had no idea what town they were in now, so now they had to figure out if they were far enough from New York.

Vlad’s nose twitched lightly, okay so it wasn’t Bill or Tom that’s a good thing now who where the kids? He certainly has never seen them around, and he would know since the kid in black with deathly pale skin would fit in with the goths.

Apparently Nico’s sense where better than expected because he drew out his sword, Ephialtes, and then he looked in the direction of where the vampire and blond were hiding. Vlad’s body tensed up some when the guy next to the pale boy with the sword _ignited a fire in his hand without even flinching._

Nico shuffled his feet and let his dark eyes scan the graveyard before he lowered his sword a bit. “Leo, you heard something too, right?” The Latino shook his head lightly.

Vlad cocked his head to the side wondering how they could even hear anything considering Henry and himself weren’t even...His eyes went back to his blond friend who was texting someone at the moment, letting out a groan he moved out of their hiding place. No reason to hide now, is there?

Nico’s head jerked when he saw Vlad appeared, quirking an eyebrow he watched the new male for a moment before he re-sheathed his sword. “Leo.” Leo blinked and looked at the other for  a moment then nodded in understanding before he shut his hand around the fire, making it disappear.

The vampire furrowed his brow for a moment trying to figure out what was happening and who exactly these people were, after all they weren’t from Bathory. Then just as Vlad was going to speak Otis’s words echoed in his head. _The Greek gods are going to play a huge roll in your life sooner than you think._ Shaking his head the pale vampiric boy spoke. “Are you the Greek gods my uncle was talking about?”

Nico glanced at Leo for a moment and then they both burst out in laughter. “No, we are children of Greek gods though.” Vlad had tilted his head in confusion for a moment, he stared at the two demigods as if they were the weirdest things in the world. Nico sighed, “Let me elaborate, I’m the son of Hades; god of the underworld.” Pausing he placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “And this is a son of Hephaestus; god of fire and metal work.”

Henry seemed more interested in the conversation at hand now because he had put his phone away and stood beside Vlad. “So, you two are like gods?”

Leo glanced at Nico and grinned. “Hell yeah, were exactly like gods...except..” His eyes flickered to the sky to see if anything happened. “We’re less powerful..”

Vlad stayed quiet for a moment as he listened to Leo talk, so they were like gods..The vampire scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes. “Gods? Really how stupid do you think we are?”  

The blond male pushed Vlad slightly, “Dude! Don’t offend them, they might smite you!”

“Are you really that stupid, Henry?” Vlad shifted and crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question.

Henry’s blue eyes flashed to the ground for a moment and then he glanced at his best friend once more before speaking, “Shut up you gay ass vampire.”

Vlad’s eyes widened a bit before hissing. “Henry McMillan, I will murder you!” When he was about to attack the blond the two demigods had moved in a sort of protective  way. When Vlad saw this he paused for a moment and sighed, “You two don’t play around a lot do you?”

NIco’s eyes flashed to Leo in that sort of annoyed way as if he was saying ‘that idiot plays around too much,’  shifting that Italian shook his head. “We do it’s just that our borders failed this morning so we’ve been on edge.”

Vlad nodded his head as Leo began digging through his tool belt, finally he extracted a bundle of wires and plopped down and began fiddling with them. “Well, Nico, you know he’s right you should relax more.” A small smirk spread across Leo’s lips. “Relaxings good for you, you know that right babe?”

Nico stomped his foot and turned towards Leo as the earth cracked open a bit. “Don’t call me babe, repair boy!”

Leo’s smirk turned into a small sneer as he glanced up at the son of Hades. “You sure as hell wouldn’t mind if Percy called you babe.”

Nico’s face flushed a bit but he shook his head quickly. “Jackson has nothing to do with this, plus I’m over him.” 

Henry had blinked and glanced at Vlad, then whispered to the vampire. “They remind me of us at this moment.” Vlad nodded in agreement, they did fight a lot, especially about petty things like the demigods were doing. They watched the two demigods bicker for a couple minutes before Henry spoke up. “Can you two just kiss and make up already? Damn, I didn’t realize how annoying pointless bickering was.”

Nico and Leo blinked and looked at the blond for a moment before both their faces flushed a bit, Nico’s more noticeable than Leo’s.

Once everything was calmed Vlad shifted and glanced up. “Would you two like to come back with Henry and I? I’d have to explain to aunt Nelly but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, and you’d have to ignore my uncle Otis..”

The sons of gods cast glances at each other before shrugging, they were pretty far from New York, they were sure of it. They nodded for Vlad to lead the way as they looked around to make sure there were no monsters nearby.

Vlad watched the demigods for a moment before nudging Henry in the direction of his house, while they were walking Vlad glanced back to see if Leo and Nico were still following, and sure enough they were.

It didn’t take them that long for them to get to Vlad’s house, when he walked inside he called to his aunt. “Nelly, I brought guests.”

The old lady walked out the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag, a small smile came to her face. “Guests? I thought Henry was your only friend.”

Vlad huffed slightly and crossed his arms. “Well thanks a lot Nelly.” He ran a hand through his hair as Henry slipped past him and went in the living room to see what was on T.V., moving to the side he showed her the two new people. “I..Just realized I don’t know their names..”

Nelly frowned a bit. Nico smiled ever so slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria di Angelo,” He paused and pressed his lips together. “My mother is deceased though.”

Leo frowned slightly and placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder before speaking to Nelly. “And I’m Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez.” He sighed. “My mothers dead also.”  

The old lady furrowed her brow a bit in confusion before she nodded slightly. “Nice to meet you Nico and Leo.” She gestured towards the dining room. “Would you like something to eat while we wait for Otis’ return?”

The two demigods looked at each other for a moment before nodding slightly. Vlad had moved out of the way so Nico and Leo could go sit down at the table. Nelly had brought the two boys some cookies and milk, which the two demigods just blinked and looked at her for a moment.

Vlad had moved into the living room with Henry and began talking to the blond about how crazy the kids were. Nico and Leo had eventually trusted the lady enough to start eating her cookies with slight interest in everything she was saying.  

 

* * *

**End A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this crossover for PJO/HOO and The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**


End file.
